Oh Non!
by MegAnne Cormack
Summary: Après une soirée bien arrosé le réveil n'est pas super.


Hermione Granger s'est réveillée avec une douleur de tête phénoménal, sa tête pouvait exploser à tout moment il fallait donc se bouger avec délicatesse. Elle essaya de sortir du lit mais des bras lui enveloppée sont corps et en la sentant bouger la personne à côté d'elle la serra encore plus fort en ramenant son corps contre le sien.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir á qui appartenait le corps chaud et musclés qui la tenait. Sa douleur de tête la gênait, mais ce qui c'était passé entre eux n'aurait jamais du arriver. L'angoisse augmentait sa douleur de tête. Elle essaya de ne pas gémir de douleur.

"Tu tiens pas bien l'alcool." Lui dit Draco Malfoy qui n'essayait même pas de cacher qu'il se moquait d'Hermione.

"La ferme. Personne ne peut savoir ce qui vient de se passer. Surtout si on prend en compte quel jour on est!"

Exprimer ses peurs a voix haute augmentée l'angoisse que quelqu'un puisse découvrir ce qu'ils avaient fait.

"Aujourd'hui c'est samedi." Lui répondit le blond, elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il avait son sourire moqueur à la lèvre. " Suis-je bête! Aujourd'hui il y a un mariage. Et c'est aussi le jour où tu ne seras plus une Granger!"

Hermione était exaspérée, il n'arrivait pas a comprendre combien leur bêtise allait contre tout ce qu'elle croyait. Quand tu fais une promesse á quelqu'un tu l'as tiens.

Après quelques efforts, elle réussi à sortir des bras de Draco et elle s'habilla avec la robe verte émeraude que Ginny l'avait convaincu à mettre. La robe portait le nom de robe parce qu'elle dépassait ses fesses si la soirée n'avait pas été seulement entre filles elle n'aurait jamais osé mettre ce truc.

" Si tu veux arriver à temps au mariage je ne m'habillerais pas comme ça. "

Hermione allait se retourner pour lui donner un bout de sa pensée quand les bras du jeune homme l'enveloppèrent á nouveau. Elle sentait tous les muscles du corps de Draco à travers la "robe". Son corps voulait sentir ses mains contre elle, ses mains voulaient explorer à nouveau le corps de Draco.

Mais elle réussit à s'éloigner de lui et évitant de perdre son regard sur son corps musclé, Hermione se concentra sur ses yeux gris et elle lui dit:

"N'empire pas cette situation. Je n'ai pas tenu ma parole une fois, je ne veux pas le faire deux fois."

Il allait essayer de lui faire changer d'avis. Quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant entrer Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley.

"J'y crois pas!" S'écria Harry en voyant les deux un complètement nu et l'autre habillée avec tellement peu de tissus.

"Hermione, comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareil ?" Lui demanda Ron.

"J'ai gagné!" Leur annonça Blaise Zabini qui venait de rentrer à son tour dans la chambre. "Je vous avais prévenu, ils ne tiendront pas jusqu'a leur enterrement de vie de garçon.

- Pas juste. Je suis sure que toi et ta copine ont tout fait pour que Hermione soit habillé, il aurait jamais réussi à se retenir en la voyant comme ça.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle Potter. " Blaise fit semblant de ne rien comprendre, pendant que Harry commençait à compter des pièces d'or.

Hermione et Draco essayaient d'habiller Draco, quand ils ont comprit que les trois autres hommes parlaient d'un pari.

" Harry James Potter, de quoi vous parlez ?"

Tout le monde regarder Harry à présent, et celui-ci se sentait mal à l'aise.

"Quand on à découvert que Mrs Malfoy vous obligeait à être séparer pendant un mois avant le mariage certain de nous se sont demandé combien de temps vous alliez supporter la séparation. Pour ma défense j'ai vraiment cru que vous alliez résister jusqu'à la nuit de noce. "

Hermione n'y croyait pas, tous leurs meilleurs amis avaient pariés contre eux, en plus de savoir que sa future belle mère leur avait imposé cette restriction.

Tout le monde savait que depuis que la guerre ils étaient devenu inséparable. Pendant la dernière année avant la fin de la guerre ils n'étaient pas ensemble, elle cherchait les Horcruxes avec ses deux meilleurs amis, pendant que lui et Blaise aidaient Neville et Ginny à protéger les élèves de Hogwarts.

" Hermione, vous avez montré à tous que vous vouliez vraiment être ensemble. Et puis c'est le père de Draco qui nous a prévenus et qui a commencé le pari.

Ne - Fait pas attention à eux. Vas t'habiller aujourd'hui tu deviens Mrs Malfoy."

Elle lui sourit, l'embrassa tendrement et sortit de la pièce, elle alla jusqu'a sa chambre pour se préparer pour son future avec l'homme de sa vie.


End file.
